Number 135
by Apocalypse's Archer of Bubbles
Summary: Bella is dragged to Wal-Mart and forced to do something off the list of 333 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart. When she ends up kissing a handsome stranger, she doesn't think she'll ever see him again. But fate can suprise you...


**Hi guys! I'm sorry for deleting my other multi-chapter stories. I just don't think I was ready for the commitment yet. Am I the only one who thought that sounded weird? Oh well…And the other reason I deleted my stories was because my writing a year ago was not the best quality. But I'm older and wiser now, and I've gone through two more advanced English classes. **

**I came up with this one-shot while browsing through the 333 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart list. And just for the record, I have no idea whether or not a job like Bella's exists. So without further ado, I give you, **_**Number135.**_

"_You will do foolish things, but you will do them with enthusiasm."  
__ Collette_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

Alice stormed through the front door, muttering to herself in a slightly maniacal manner.

"Chiffon might do the job. But that wrinkles too easily. Maybe silk? No, the same. Cotton! Brilliant, that will be perfect!" She glanced up, and noticed me. "Oh, hey Bella. What's in the microwave?"

"Just some popcorn. It's Saturday night, so Rose and Emmett are on a date. He said they'd be back around eleven. I was thinking of watching a movie. Are you in?"

"Sure, just let me change." Alice walked into her bedroom, and I could hear her pajama drawers being slammed open and shut hastily. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good. This one author looks pretty promising, I was editing her story until 6." I loved my job. I worked in a publishing house as a previewer, which meant I spent the majority of my time meeting with hopeful young authors. If I liked them, I took a sample (usually a chapter or so) of their work and read through it. Good work made it through to editing, and bad work…well, I didn't like to think about the numerous bad apples. "How was your day."

"It was amazing!" She gushed on and on about some new wardrobe order for a celebrity. Alice had created a line of clothing as a subdivision of Ralph Lauren. Occasionally, a TV personality or Hollywood starlet asked for a custom outfit, or, more often than not, an entirely new style. No matter how prissy or annoying her clients sometimes were, she put them at the top of her list, because apparently, "When the world is watching, you want everyone to know that you designed something unique and had no trouble with it."

"If you get the popcorn and Coke, I'll pick out a movie. Does _Monty Python and the Holy Grail _sound like a fun option?"

"Yeah, stick it in." **(A/N That's what she said.) **"And I'll be in as soon as the popcorn stops."

As the troll bridge guy was asking one of the knights what his favorite color was, Rosalie came home. We weren't close at all in the beginning of our relationship—as a matter of fact, we despised each other until we realized that we would make the same choices in many different scenarios.

"Guys, is it not pathetic that you two are sitting on our sofa watching _Monty Python_ for the millionth time on a Saturday night. Shouldn't you go to the movie theater, or go on a date or _something?_" Rosalie asked as she plopped down on the couch.

"You know that Jazz is out of town this week to visit his family in Houston." Alice stated, staring at the TV screen. "Pick on the boyfriendless one, not me."

"Hey!" I said, throwing some popcorn at Alice. "I just haven't really met any good guys. You remember the Jacob fiasco, right?" They both nodded.

"I know of a place we can go." Alice said slowly, with an impish grin on her face. "But if we go there, I'll need to go on the computer for some quick research."

**************

_**Edward's Point of View**_

Another day, another long shift at the hospital. As one of the younger and more inexperienced doctors, I always was stuck with the arbitrarily long shifts. As I walked out of Seattle Children's Hospital's Intensive Care Unit, I saw a colleague named Emmett coming out of the employee doors that led to the ER. He noticed me, and waved.

"You have the 5 AM to 11 PM shift in the ICU again?" Emmett asked, noticing my exhaustion.

"Yeah, it's killing me. I wish I had some sort of distraction, but no luck." I sighed.

"You know, my girlfriend Rosalie has a single friend." Emmett began carefully. "She's like a little sister to me, very sweet and bookish. I have her number if you want it."

"I'd love to go out with her, but not until my hours start to ease up. There's a new recruit coming in February, so maybe then."

"Dude, that's two months from now. I gotta get back, but remember; by then, she might already be taken." Emmett warned, then hurried back through the ER doors to escape the cold Seattle air.

My head was throbbing after spending so many hours under the brilliant fluorescent lights, so I decided to head to Wal-Mart and grab some Tylenol or something.

As soon as I entered the store, I headed straight for the pharmacy section. I noticed two brunettes (one with darker hair) and a blond by the fever medication. The darker brunette (who was extremely short) made a gesture towards me, then started giggling. The blonde nodded, and then they walked across the main aisle towards the candy. However, I could see them still staring at their abandoned friend.

The girl wasn't radiantly beautiful, it was much more subtle. Her pale skin contrasted with her mahogany hair well, and her large brown eyes seemed to see right through everything. She walked up to me, and gasped.

"Oh my God, is it you? It is! I haven't seen you in such a long time!"Then she kissed me.

Now, I've been kissed before, but this was different. She was so gentle, fragile, and yet very powerful all at the same time.

The second she stepped back from me, I knew I was hooked. But to my dismay, she slapped me.

"Why didn't you ever call me?" She asked, her large eyes shining. And to my disbelief, she began to walk away. I was too stunned to go after her. Sometime during the episode, her friends had purchased large amounts of sour candy and Hershey's Kisses, and were waiting for her by the exit.

I touched my lips. I felt as if I could still feel her kiss there. After a few seconds, I told myself to snap out of it, and get what I came here for.

**************

_**Bella's Point of View**_

"I cannot BELIEVE I just did that." I said, shaking my head.

"But you did." Alice replied smugly. "You just did number 135 on the 333 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart, 'Walk up to a guy and say "Oh my god, is it you? Oh my god it is! I haven't seen you in so long!" Then kiss him. Then slap and him say "Why didn't you ever call me?" Then walk away.' "

"I feel bad for the poor guy." I commented, looking back towards the fading lights of Wal-Mart. "He looked really, really tired for someone so young. I mean, did you see the purple under his eyes?"

"No," Rosalie answered. "I was too busy looking at his sexy hair. Such an interesting color…"

"His eyes were the best, though. They were an emerald green. I had a feeling that if he was more rested, they would've sparkled like the sun." I said as Wal-Mart began a splotch in the distance.

"It's too bad you didn't get his number. Heck, you didn't even get his name. What a shame." Alice sighed as she shook her head.

"Well, you never know." Rosalie turned around at a red. "You may just run into him again one day."

"Rose! It's green!" Alice called, focusing her attention back to the road just in time. "But I think she's right, Bella. Fate has a way of working itself out."

I didn't bother to explain to them that I didn't believe in fate, and the chances of running into a random guy again in a city like Seattle was slim to none. I just nodded and let Rosalie's red BMW carry us home.

**************

-_**Two Months Later-**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I approached the maitre d' with an air of confidence.

"Reservation is under Edward Cullen." I said.

He typed something into the huge Macbook that dominated the podium, nodded, and told me that my company was already here.

"Follow me, please." He asked, and then led me through the labyrinth of tables in La Bella Italia. As I approached the table, I grasped the hem of my blue dress nervously. The man sitting there, who must be Edward, looked like he was having an aneurysm. He looked vaguely familiar, with bronzish red hair, and ivory skin.

"Here you are, madam." The maitre d' pulled out my chair. "Your server, Amber, is currently with another table, but she will be with you momentarily. Please look over your menu in the meantime."

I reached across the table, and offered Edward my hand. "You must be Dr. Cullen."

"And you must be Isabella," he shook my hand. "Before we begin, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Uh, do you remember me from anywhere?"

Then, it dawned on me.

"You are the guy I kissed in Wal-Mart, right?" He nodded.

"Oh my God, this is so embarrassing!" I dropped my head into my hands and looked at him through my fingers.

He walked around the table, knelt, and said simply, "I'm sure you had a good reason for doing it, right."

So I explained Rosalie's nagging comment, Alice's plan, and my stupid actions. Immediately after I finished, I heard someone coughing, so Edward and I turned around to find a woman about our age, maybe a bit older, in the uniform for the restaurant.

"Good evening, my name is Amber. May I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke." I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Make that two Cokes." He nodded to dismiss her. She stomped off.

"Great customer service." I muttered under my breath. Edward must have caught it, because he chuckled.

"Well, I can definitely tell you that our rendezvous in Wal-Mart was the craziest, most random, and funniest thing that's ever happened to me." I looked away in shame, but he then interjected, "No! That's a good thing!"

"Really?" I looked into his eyes.

"Really. Now, there's something I've been wanting to try."

And in the middle of a crowded, expensive restaurant, the random guy I kissed at Wal-Mart kissed me again. It was then I knew that I never was going to leave his side.

**************

**So was it a hit or a miss? Review, please! **


End file.
